


White Paper & Lilac Petals

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Early Mornings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Surprises, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Writing, Writing Exercise, attempted surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: It's Valentine's Day.





	White Paper & Lilac Petals

_One look a the calendar and he's already done._

 

Tsukishima Kei absolutely loathed this. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and it was the middle of the week.

Not because he had anything against the day itself, but it fell on the one day he and Kageyama had absolutely nothing in common save practice.

He also sure as heck didn't want any attention save his regarding this half industrialised half heartfelt day in the year.

(There is a number of senpai's – two – who were bound to pop up and tease him about this.)

(Okay, so maybe not just them. Somehow they were the school's most popular couple despite not doing anything remotely couple-y while in school or at practice. Save a few well played well timed puns and teases, but that's been so ever since he stepped foot there.)

He knew Kageyama knew he hated attention outside the court so he was well prepared to use that element of surprise. The only question now was – how exactly does he pull it off?

(He already has an idea, though he's not exactly fond of it.)

 

_Oh, well..._

 

The next morning arrives, sun peeking from the horizon, and one Kageyama is well on his way to greet it on his usual morning run before school starts. Little goes on in this hour and Kageyama loves it even more for it. The quiet, the tranquillity, the peace that envelop him are too great for words to describe.

Let his thoughts go and roam free tends to reward him with new ideas and concepts.

His first concern starting at the beginning of the week was how not to go overboard on the gift, but his idea of getting him his favourite cake, some chocolate and perhaps something in his field of interest to top it all off somewhat beat the initial idea on not going overboard.

So, he had to improvise.

He made a sponge cake in a mug, made a hole in the middle, filled it with the usual in a strawberry short and, since Tsukishima thought very highly of the original recipe, made the chocolate separately, simply by filling praline moulds half with dark half with white chocolate and stuck a strawberry in the middle. He somehow managed to make it all compact in size to fit in a gift box that he could smuggle in his backpack without anyone noticing. All that wrapped neatly with a fountain pen Kageyama absolutely fell in love with when he saw it a month earlier while doing some shopping with his dad.

He was quite proud at that achievement.

Now, he just had to figure out how to get all of that to Tsukishima and not be seen.

Which might end up a bit more of an issue than originally planned.

_Time for another improvisation, then._

 

Upon reaching the school, it was still beautifully vacant as ever, save for a few people who also got there as early as him, but he didn't have to worry about them.

Tsukishima's locker shouldn't be that hard to find.

And find it, he did, quite easily so, also beautifully vacant as ever at this time.

Carefully smuggling the neatly wrapped box into it, he was really grateful the school invested in new lockers, these coming with a screen as to hide the shoes. No one would ever suspect a gift being behind it.

Happy with this achievement, he sneaks back to his own locker, playing none the wiser.

Opening his own locker left him with a great surprise,

for there was something in it already.

 

_A paper tray, filled with lilac petals, a three volume book collection, his favourite author, with a pair of black and white bow ties and matching cufflinks._

_There was some dark chilli chocolate, too._

 

He has no idea how long he's been staring at it all, moved speechless but his cheeks feeling very warm and chest full, until there's an amused chuckle behind him.

It's Kei, with faking annoyance but one can easily see he's more than pleased, as he walks up to him, thinking it was safe to walk in and change his shoes.

“I see we had about the same idea...” He says, holding Tobio's gift in his hands.

Tobio says nothing, merely offering a smile and leaning in for a quick peck on the cheek.

“Thank you.”

 

_Kei raises a brow, then places a more serious kiss upon those lips, since there's no one around any ways._

“ _Thank you, as well.”_

 


End file.
